The Devil's Trials
by Misfit45871334
Summary: Four characters. Three book series. One Mistake. Warning: Sad and scary Don't like don't read!
1. Blood and Smoke

_**Hi. My name is MIsfit and welcome to Hell -evil laughter echos off the walls and thunder cracks- JK, well sorta...anyways! **_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Slight swearing and horrific...descriptions?**_

_**FEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEAR**_

_**Chapter 1- Blood and Smoke**_

_Blood._

It surrounded him.

He could feel it.

He could smell it.

He opened his mouth to take a breath of air and;

He could taste it.

To say Percy Jackson was having a bad day would be an understatement.

Should he open his eyes?

Could he?

Did blood sting?

He made a mental note to Google that later.

A new question made its way into his mind, setting off a whole new heart stopping wave of fear.

A question he was surprised he hadn't thought of earlier.

Where was he?

_**AWFULAWFULAWFULAWFULAWFULAWFULAWFULAWFULAWFULAWFUL**_

_Blood._

Hermione also felt the blood.

Surrounding her, making her clothes stick to her body.

Making her horrid mane become ten times worse.

_Screams._

Her heart ached.

The kind, caring side of her begging to go up and help, but the rational side of her was more than against it.

Besides, she wouldn't be much help.

She didn't have her wand.

She didn't have anything.

Not even she, the brightest witch of her age could survive the insanity that is Hell.

It was impossible.

But that didn't mean she couldn't try.

Her caring side took over and she kicked her way to the top.

_**HORRORHORRORHORRORHORRORHORRORHORRORHORRORHORROR**_

_Smoke._

Not blood.

But smoke.

Smoke and screaming.

His screaming.

Echoing off the walls of the cage he was in.

The smell of his own burning flesh sent him into a gagging fit.

He could feel hot liquid dripping down his chin and a bitter smile made its way onto his lips.

There was the blood.

Ah, what noble way to die.

A death fit for a king

_**HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP**_

_Insanity._

Creeping up on her, taking her over.

_Insanity._

Not blood, not smoke, and not pain.

And screaming.

Non-stop screaming.

Not from her, but from the tortured souls that surrounded her.

All begging for her to help them, to free them from there cages.

It was driving her mad.

She stumbled forward, tears blurring her vision.

She fell to her knees and covered her ears.

Sobs wracked her body.

_"STOP!" _She screamed in her head.

The words refused to leave her lips.

_"Stop, please!"_ She tried again, to no avail.

A desperate gasp the only sign that she had even tried.

"Please." She chocked, before losing all consciousness.

_**DEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEAD**_

_**So whatchya think? To intense? Oh and who are our last two characters? Should I continue or leave this as a one-shot? Your choice, tell me in the comments!**_

_**Read and review.**_


	2. A quest for the unknown

_**Hey guys! I'm back and ready to get this chapter started!**_

_**So last chapter I asked you guys to tell me if you wanted me to continue the story or just leave it as a one-shot. Sadly there were no replys so I decided to continue it because I have alot of ideas for it.**_

_**Think you can handle the madness?**_

_**BTW- Posideon,**__ unknown girl,_ Percy

_Last time-_

_Blood._

_It surrounded him._

_To say Percy Jackson was having a bad day would be an understatement._

_Blood._

_Hermione also felt the blood._

_Surrounding her, making her clothes stick to her body._

_Smoke._

_Not blood._

_But smoke._

_The smell of his own burning flesh made him gag._

_A death fit for a king._

_Insanity._

_Taking her over._

_And screaming._

_Not from her._

_It was driving her mad._

_**-devlish smile- Oh it gets worse...-evil laughter and lightning-**_

_**UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUP**_

_Chapter 2- On a quest to save the unknown_

_"STOP!"_ A female's voice screamed in his head.

Who is that?

What do they want to stop?

Why are they in his head?

**"Go to her Percy."**

Dad?

What the-

_"Stop, please!" _The girl's voice cut him off, the desperation in her voice growing.

_**"Go to her Percy. She needs you."**_

Who needs me?

Where am I?

Dad?

Dad?!

Ugh!

He clenched his fist.

She needs you.

The words echoed in his head.

Should he go?

Should he leave the "safety" of the the blood to go find some girl?

_"Please."_

That was it.

He was going.

He swam to the top.

_**BREATHBREATHBREATHBREATHBREATHBREATHBREATHBREATHBREATHBREATHBREATHBREATH**_

Do you know how sometimes when your in the shower you can't breath well?

You have the door closed, steam clouding the room, water beating down you're face. Its kinda difficult to breath.

Thats exactly how Hermione felt.

Smoke in the air.

Choking her, making her eyes water.

The screams that she heard were farther away than she had thought, five miles at the least.

She stared at the redish brown dirt under her knees, burning her hands.

She bit her lip to stop from screaming.

The pain was so much easier to handle.

Easier than seeing the horrors that surrounded her.

Another horrible scream pierced the air.

Now that she was out of the blood she could tell that it was a male screaming.

She needed to help him.

She had a feeling that he was going to be important in the trip through Hell.

She rose shakily to her feet, her head still facing the ground.

Her eyes pratically glued shut.

"Come on Hermione." She whispered. "You can do this."

She raised her head high.

"Three." She mumbled shakily.

Her nails dug into her palms.

"Two."

A small of sweat drippled of her brow.

"One."

She opened her eyes and:

Threw up all over the place.

_**OBLIVIOUSOBLIVIOUSOBLIVIOUSOBLIVIOUSOBLIVIOUSOBLIVIOUSOBLIVIOUSOBLIVIOUS**_

He let out one more nerve wracking scream and everything stopped.

The feelings of regret and depression disappearing into sweet nothingness

And Pain?

What pain?

Edmund felt nothing anymore.

No pain. No emotion.

Nothing.

The scars were the only sign that the pain had even exsisted to begin with.

He looked down at the slashes and the burns that covered his arms.

"Well..." He started, an empty laugh escaping his lips. "Those are never going away."

His brushed lightly against the scarred flesh.

He looked up at the ceiling, his consciousness slowly fading.

Black spots invading his vision.

"I'm sorry, dad." He mumbled, before everything went black.

_**CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY**_

Laughter echoed of the walls.

The screaming had long faded away as all the cell mates stared at the young raven haired girl.

"Oh now you stop?!" She screamed angrily, before bursting into laughter once more.

"But of course!" She cried, her eyes twinkiling crazily. "It is nothing but the usual."

She rose to her feet, smiling creepily.

She studied the ground.

Something shiny caught her eye.

"Glass." She whispered, stumbling to it.

She picked it up in her dirty hands and slid it across her arm.

Blood dripped to the floor.

She laughed giddly.

"Cuts and bruises!" She sang. "Bruises and cuts!"

Even the oldest of prisoners had started to move to the back of their cages. Never had any of them seen someone so...broken. Especially someone who had only just arrived.

The girl started skipping around the room, cutting a random part of her body each time her right foot hit the ground.

She twirled around, giggling like a school girl.

A very scary school girl.

All the inmates were so focused on the girl and she was so focused on cutting and dancing that none of them noticed the pair of glowing pink eyes in the corner.

_**FREAKYFREAKYFREAKYFREAKYFREAKYFREAKYFREAKYFREAKYFREAKYFREAKYFREAKY**_

_Ok I'm scared and I'm the one whos writing the story._

_Seriously this is some messed up crap and it only gets worse!_

_Anyways, anyone wanna tell me who our last character is? And if you know her then can you tell me why she was so easily broken?_

_See ya next time! -lightning flashes and I disappear-_

_(0_0) _


End file.
